


Fire In the Lab

by nicthetoony359



Series: Project T.A.R.D.I.S [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Attempt at Humor, Eight is too innocent, Fluff, Humor, Near Future, Nevermind. Its part of a series now., One Shot, One is too old for this, Susan loves her granddad, Ten and Eleven are goofs, for now..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: Project T.A.R.D.I.S is a world wide initiative to advance science and technology, brilliant men and women pioneering the fields of knowledge in search of a better future. Technology that once seemed magical now exist thanks to the contributions of this incredible organization.Such a shame then that its top researchers are all idiots.





	Fire In the Lab

Several of the scientific instruments were on fire, computers were broken, Doctor Smith and Tennant were cowering in fear from Doctor Capaldi, Doctor Troughton and Doctor Pertwee were at each others throats (literally), and Doctor Baker (or Colin, to avoid confusion) was screaming at the top of his lungs how much better he was than everybody else.

In other words, it was a sight Doctor Hartnell was unfortunately familiar with.

“Gentlemen!” He yelled in a firm tone, but it was drowned out by the usual chaos of the lab.

“GENTLEMEN!” He shouted again, much louder than he normally does. But still, it wasn’t enough.

“GENTLE-”

“OY, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” The voice of Miss Noble suddenly sounded, instantly halting all noise and activity from the men. Doctor Hartnell himself was somewhat dazed by the sudden assault on his ear drums. “Y-Yes, quite! thank you Miss Noble.”

Donna offered a pleasant smile back at Doctor Hartnell, before walking off to do her own business.

Hartnell cast an accusing glance at all of the men present, Doctor Smith and Doctor Tennant instantly straightened they’re stance, acting like children caught with they’re hand in the cookie jar, though Doctor Capaldi was still glaring daggers at them. Doctor Pertwee and Doctor Troughton let go of each other, yet still looked at one another with the intent to kill.

Doctor Hartnell narrowed his eyes at the eleven idiots before him, all of whom had varying degrees of shame or fear on they’re faces. “..So. What was it this time?” He said with a berating tone in his voice.

No one had the courage to say anything.

“Very well. Doctor Tennant, Doctor Smith?” Both men stiffened at the call of they’re names. “Would you two mind explaining why some of our priceless devices are on fire? Hm? Speaking of, Doctor McGann? Could you please put that fire out.”

The good doctor nodded. Doctor Tennant chuckled nervously. “Well, it’s a funny story you see! Uh, i..” Doctor Smith intervened at that point, seeing that his friend was clearly cracking under pressure. “What Doctor Tennant was clearly going to say Doctor Hartnell, might i add what a nice coat your wearing.”

“It’s the same coat we wear everyday.” Hartnell said, clearly not amused. Indeed, they were all wearing identical white lab coats, differentiated only by the accessories they were allowed (most notably Doctor Davidsons celery stick.)

Doctor Smith chuckled weakly. “Indeed it i-is.” He coughed in his hand. “In any case, mister sand shoes and I were going about our duties. Continuing our sacred duty to discover and learn, breaking new ground on the fields of quantum mechanics, rewriting the laws of physics itself! Grasping at the straws-”

“Doctor Smith, is there a point to your little speech, or are you done stalling for time! Hm?” Doctor Hartnell said, having very little patience left.

Nobody cared to answer that one, for fear that the old bloke would spontaneously combust. Doctor Smith gulped nervously. “Well..”

“The boys were playing with the Sonic Screwdrivers again.” Doctor Hurt suddenly said from the back. ‘Eleven Idiots plus one’ Doctor Hartnell remembered. Smith and Tennant looked at the man with ire, to which he responded with a simple shrug.

Doctor Hartnell stared daggers at the two young men. “Doctor Smith, Doctor Tennant. I asked you, all of you, to join this project because you were the brightest minds in your respective fields. Each of you possessing incredible knowledge and experience in studies that will help change the world.” He took a long, deep breath. Causing the two younger members of Project T.A.R.D.I.S to brace themselves. “I did not however, ask you to join for your childish behavior and your blatant misuse of a very sensitive and advanced scientific instrument! An instrument that, need i remind you two, may have very well caused every device in this whole facility to simultaneously explode!”

The old man was left heaving from his chewing out of the two Doctors, which left both of them sufficiently weak in the stomach. “If you do this ever again, you shall be removed from the team and i will make sure you will never find any sort of work even in the most dingy of fast food places. Am i understood? Hm?” Hartnell said with a threatening tone. Both men nodded vigorously.

There was quiet after that, aside from the fire extinguisher Doctor McGann was using.

 

Later that night.. on the Hartnell family chat room  
ThetaSigma: Hello Susan.  
Thenamewasmine: Grandfather! How was your day?  
ThetaSigma: Stressful my dear, how is david?  
Thenamewasmine: David is fine grandfather.  
Thenamewasmine: Stressful??  
ThetaSigma: Mister Smith and mister Tennant were causing a bit of trouble.  
Thenamewasmine: oh dear..  
ThetaSigma: I’ll be home in a bit dear. Don’t worry.  
Thenamewasmine: i’ll be wanting to hear all about today.  
ThetaSigma: Why my dear?  
Thenamewasmine: Would it help you feel better?  
ThetaSigma:.. yes.  
Thenamewasmine: Then tell me about it when you get home.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> I was boooooooooooored. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
